1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the automatic sorting of documents and in particular to check sorters of the type now used in many banks. In particular, the invention relates to an improved diverting or switching arrangement fitted to a check sorter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A machine for handling and sorting checks includes a magazine in which the checks are stacked and a number of processing stations (for automatic reading of data printed on the checks in CMC7 code, transfer of data carried on the check in manuscript or type-set form, etc. to a keyboard) which are separated from one another by guide tracks adapted to convey the checks, one by one, from one processing station to the next. The final processing station is connected to an automatic sorter which is caused to direct the check into a receiving hopper, as dictated by certain criteria (the details of the issuing bank for example). This sorter comprises a sorting track and a plurality of diverters which are positioned facing the track and which are mounted to pivot about an axis in such a way that each diverter is able to occupy two main angular positions. In the first angular position the diverter is adjacent the sorting track, but clear of the normal (undeflected) path of the check along the track. In the second angular position the diverter meets with or intersects the track in order to guide the check positively as it passes in front of the deflector in question and to divert it into a receiving hopper.
Hitherto, the diverters have been operated in a simple manner which has a number of drawbacks. For example, the diverter was provided with an extension which formed a lever and which was articulated by the moving rod of a plunger core type electromagnet. However, electromagnets of this kind consume a relatively large amount of electrical energy for a small output in mechanical terms. This results in a certain amount of undesirable heating in this part of the machine. In addition, the inertia of the plunger core is considerable and thus the overall response time of the diverter is fairly poor. Finally, the volume, weight and manufacturing cost of such an arrangement is relatively high.
Important technological progress has been made of late in the field of permanent magnets and there are now available on the market magnets, (ferrites or rare earths such as samarium for example) which have a high coercive field with low bulk and weight. The invention consists in exploiting the advantages of such magnets in causing movement of the diverter between the two positions defined above, by means of an arrangement which enables the familiar phenomenons of attraction and repulsion which occur between a permanent magnet of the type indicated above and another, non-permanent "magnet", i.e., an induction coil to be used.